


Of Space Riders and Space Pirates

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Fourze, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai Tokkyuuger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shippy Gokaiger and Fourze ficlets written by yours truly I hope you'll enjoy. Oh and if you wnat go to my tumblr and request A Gokaiger or Fourze ficlet I'll add on to this fic http://www.victoria-loves-noiz.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blue Swordsman and The Silver Apprentice

Gai smiled as he ran his fingers through Joe's hair. "Your hair is so long and shiny Joe-san" he said. Joe blushed. "Don't say such embarrassing things so casually Gai" he murmured before leaning in for a kiss which Gai happily accepted.


	2. The Blue Swordsman and The Silver Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun had bought a dozen red roses for a certain informant of Amanogawa High for Valentine's Day.

"JK could you come over here for a sec?" Shun had asked the colorful informant that was talking to Gentarou. JK walked up to the jock. " 'Sup Daimonji-sempai what can I do for you?" he asked smackign the bubblegum he was chewing on. Shun took the bouquet of roses that were on the table and handed them over to JK. "Here...take these" he said. JK smirked. "Ooh are these for Miu-sempai?" he asked teasingly. Shun mentally facepalmed. "No...just read the card" he said, his face getting redder and redder by the second. JK read the small card attached to the roses. "These are for me?" he asked. Shun nodded. His face was beet red by now. "If you d-don't want them then give them to someone else" he found himself stuttering. JK smiled before kissing the jock's cheek leaving him stuttering like crazy before getting chased out of the Rabbit Hutch.


	3. He's Just Like Him

Hikari of the ToQgers.

He looked just like Jirou. The first time I met him was when I had recently broken up with Tomoko. We still remained friends of course. I had bumped into Hiakri and his friends when I was in an amusement park tracking down a fraudster.

"Oh sorry I didn't....Jirou" was the first thing I had said to him. My eyes were probably the size of dinner plates. He looked at me. "Uh I have no idea who this Jirou is..but my name is Hikari he said. "Oh....my name is Sakuta Ryuusei..nice to meet you" I said holding my hand out for him to shake. He hesitated first before shaking it,  
\------------  
Some months later we met in the park outside of Tokyo. Hikari and I had become real close and I might have developed some feelings for him. He smiled at me as he saw me. "So how's life?" he asked. I shrugged. "I've met up with my old high school friends, been on missions and then training..so I guess life is good. How is your life Hikari" I replied. Hikari looked down at his feet.

"We are still looking for our hometown. We've also met the Emperor of Darkness..really odd one" Hikari replied to my question. I frowned. It seemed like he was suffering. I did it without thinking. I cupped his cheek in my hand and leant down nad pressed my lips against his. Hikari kissed me back slightly more passionate.

 

He may look like Jirou, act like Jirou but I knew that he was a diffrent person. Hikari kissed me back slightly more passionate. After a while our lungs burned for oxygen and we broke the kiss smiling at eachother. "I love you" we both said at the same time chuckling softly.

He was defenetily not Jirou nad for that I was grateful.


End file.
